


demon

by lilf4iry



Series: 🖇️🌻 𝐨𝐫𝐛𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐫 '𝟏𝟗 [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Demon, Orbitober, day-2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilf4iry/pseuds/lilf4iry





	demon

Corrió y corrió por los pasillos del inmenso palacio, sus zapatos hacían eco en todo el lugar, probablemente, atrayendo la atención de lo que la perseguía así que en una maniobra rápida, tiró los tacones a un lado. Casi cae contra el piso de mármol perfecto pero la desesperación hizo que recobrara el balance y siguiera corriendo hasta, al fin, encontrar un escondite. Podía escuchar que llamaban su nombre junto con sus malignas risas.

_"Chaewon, Chaewon..."_ cantaban con burla mientras que amargas lágrimas mojaban su rostro. Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y de rabia, no sabía cómo es que dos personas en las que había confiado tanto la habían traicionado de la noche a la mañana... ¿O es que nunca estuvieron de su lado? No podía más, le dolía la cabeza y no podía pensar con claridad, quería saber dónde se equivocó pero la conclusión siempre era la misma... _Ellas_. Jiwoo y Soooyoung, las culpables de que una criatura proveniente del infierno mismo haya reducido su pueblo y su gente a cenizas, las culpables de que todo lo que había amado en este mundo dejase de existir.

Incluso su amado caballero, Hyejoo... Asesinada por la espada de Sooyoung frente a ella cuando quiso protegerla, de tan sólo recordar cómo la vida se extinguía de sus ojos, tuvo que controlar el llanto que empezaba a ahogarla. Lo hizo aún más rápido cuando escuchó cómo algo se acercaba, no sabía qué pero sentía que algo estaba cerca. Se cubrió con los velos que se encontraban en el armario, esperando no ser notada en la oscuridad de su interior, sentía que incluso respirar estaba prohibido.

Empezó a llorar de nuevo cuando unas uñas empezaron a tocar la puerta del armario, sabía que su fin estaba cerca, sabía que no tenía escapatoria y que esos **_demonios _**saldrían victoriosos. Así que como último recurso tomó aquel frasco que Hyejoo le había otorgado para una emergencia cómo esa, respiró hondo y esperó, todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando la puerta se abrió y una sombra, idéntica a su figura, apareció ante ella. La criatura estaba dispuesta a abalanzarse pero Chaewon no se lo permitió.

"_Larga vida a la reina_" dijo, antes de beber el veneno y morir con los secretos de su reino. Pues, sin ella, nunca encontrarán la manera de controlar lo que habían invocado.


End file.
